Death, Burial, Rebirth
by Inactive
Summary: After the events of TRY, Lina and Gourry retire from the adventure game. As soon as they return, they get pulled into an elaborate plot involving Dynast Grausherra, a dark crystal and an assasination attempt.
1. Lina Inverse

**Death, Burial, Rebirth.**

**Prince of Roses**

**-1-**

Author's Note: Hello. This story takes place 15 years after Slayers Try. It revolves around Lina and Gourry trying to stop Dynast Grausherra and the mazoku. They will fight old foes and be reunited with old friends. The pairings are: Lina/Gourry, Zelgadiss/Amelia (minor), Filia/Valgarv(VERY minor), Cray(OC)/Deria(OC), Martina/Zangulus, Dubia(OC)/Veriem(OC). If you're wondering why there is no Xelloss/Filia, it's because that pairing (Or any pairing involving mazoku) is impossible by the fact that mazoku can't have sex/make love and the fact that...well...Xelloss and other mazoku can't feel positive emotions. So, yeah. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own not Slayers! If you think I do, you are stupid and I get to laugh at you. Stupid person.

Sunlight trickled through Lina's window shining its golden light on her face as she slept. Groaning groggily, she opened her eyes.

"Morning already?" She said, grumbling.

Lina Inverse, formerly one of the most feared sorceresses in the world was now running a small magewear shop in Elmekia with her wonderful and faithful husband, Gourry Gabriev. 

Her door opened and a blond head poked in. "'morning, Lina."

Lina rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, Gourry."

Gourry entered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hardly," rolling her eyes, Lina stood up. "I should stop staying up so late. It looks like age has been taking its toll on me."

Gourry grinned. "Aw, come on Lina. You're just tired because you haven't been on an adventure lately."

"As in six years..." Lina grumbled.

"Well then, maybe this month we should head out on another adventure."

"And what about the shop?" Lina said, raising an eyebrow.

"I could contact Marty and see if he wants to take care of it..."[1]

Lina giggled. "Gourry, Prince Martin will NOT want to run our shop."

"Why not? He's curious about magic..."

"Maybe so, but the prince of Xoana will not just drop everything and travel two hundred miles simply to work, which I strongly suspect he never has. Besides, he's only sixteen." Lina chuckled and began to get dressed.

Gourry shrugged. "Do you think that Cray is old enough to run it himself?"

"Gourry, you know that he'd want to come with us..."

"What? But he's too young!" Gourry exclaimed.

"He's fourteen. I was blowing up mountains when I was thirteen and you were a seasoned traveler when you were fifteen." Lina smiled and pulled her blue dress on.

"Good point. Maybe Zelgadiss would come. Or maybe Sylphiel."

"Both would be way too busy. Amelia and Martina both have royal duties. Filia has her shop to run. And I wouldn't trust Val."

Gourry smiled. "What about Xelloss?"

"You CAN'T be serious." 

Gourry shrugged. "He's been around for a while. I'm sure he knows enough about magic."

"Oh yes, Gourry. Let's hire the evil man to help us." Lina rolled her eyes. "It's time to open up the shop. We'll talk about it later."

Gourry brushed his hand through Lina's red hair. "You look stunning."

Blushing, Lina gave him a little kiss. "You too, handsome."[2]

As the two entered the main room, Gourry spoke. "Maybe we should just close the shop...."

"Close the shop?" Cray Gabriev smiled entering the room.

Cray Gabriev was a cute kid. He had light red hair

"Hey Cray." Lina said.

"Lina and I are thinking of doing some traveling, Cray."

"Hey, no need to close the shop. I can run it." Cray said, sitting down on a stool.

"Uh, wouldn't you like to come?" Lina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Bah. Traveling is boring. I'd much rather stay here with my friends."

"Oh."

"So, where are you two heading off to?" Cray said, fiddling with an amulet.

"Oh, wherever the road takes us." Lina said with a smile.

Cray burst out laughing. "How lame. Mom, get a new phrase."

Gourry sighed. "Unlock the doors, Cray."[3]

~~~~~~~

Snow fell on the Ice Palace at the North Pole. Besides the sound of the harsh wind blowing, it was totally silent. Inside the sprawling crystal dome mansion were five mazoku. One was tall with long black hair that went down to his shoulders. That was Dynast Grausherra. Another had beautiful blonde hair that curled. This was Beastmaster Zelas Mettalium. The third had dark black hair tied into an odango. This was the psychic mistress, Deep-Sea Dolphin.[4] The other two looked very similar. They both had blue hair and stood at attention. One was female, the other was male. The female had her hair longer and it was tied into a ponytail. This was Sherra, Dynast's general. The second was taller, and wore his short hair straight and neat. This was Grau, Dynast's priest.

"Another pet, Zelas?" said the crisp voice of Dynast Grausherra, acting leader of the mazoku.

"Yeah. Xelloss needs company."

"I hardly think that brat needs company, sister. He can amuse himself." Deep-Sea Dolphin mused.

"Well, another servant would be useful, in any case." Zelas said calmly.

"Perhaps you should just split Xelloss. Then Dynast-sama wouldn't need to give you the power." Sherra added brightly.

"Shut up." Grau sighed.

Dynast thought for a moment. "Very well, Zelas. I'll give you the power to create another general or priest."

Zelas light a cigarette. "Joy. Can it be as powerful as Xelloss?"

Dolphin cleared her throat. "Dynast-sama, I suggest you re-consider. If Zelas were to rebel against Shabraningdo-sama and she has two powerful servants, we would fall before her!"

Sherra nodded. "She speaks the truth."

"I can decide what is right and what is wrong for myself." Dynast said coolly.

Zelas smiled. "How much power do I get?"

"Enough to make a simple general, not a powerful one." Dynast said, a billowing ball of crystal blue light forming in his pale hands.

"Aw. Shucks."

"Good decision, Dynast-sama." Sherra said.

"Be quiet, you insufferable twerp." Grau snapped.

"Oh, you be quiet, brother." Sherra shot back.

"I'll leave this happy family to be, then." Zelas said cheerfully, disappearing.

"And I shall take my leave as well. Farewell, brother." Dolphin said stiffly, disappearing as well.

Grau smiled. "Dynast-sama, Norst has found some additional information about Veriem."

"Excellent. Does it bear any relevance?"

Grau nodded. "Norst says that Veriem hiding in Seyrunn so that we can't find him." 

"Hardly an ingenious plan. Mazoku have lived in Seyrunn in the past."

"Indeed." Grau said with a small nod.

Sherra smiled. "So, can we kill him now?"

"Hardly. Norst will relocate to Seyrunn so that he can spy on Mr. Veriem. Then we can begin our plan..." Dynast said airily, stroking his chin.

"Great." Sherra said.

Grau clucked his tongue. "Oh yes. Grou informed me that he shall be returning shortly."

Dynast nodded. "Very good. Thank you, Grau."

"My lord." Grau said with a bow and he left the room.

Sherra turned to Dynast. "Why did you give Zelas the power to create another servant, Dynast-sama?"

Dynast sighed. "Do not question my methods, Sherra. It all falls into my master plan."

"Well then, I hope it does. Because if it doesn't, then we're in big trouble." Sherra untied her hair from its regal ponytail.

"Don't you worry, Sherra. It will all work out for us. Once Veriem is dead and we have the power of the Cytoron, nothing can stop us."

**~fin~**

  


* * *

[1] Am I making Gourry seem too smart? I am, aren't I...

[2] WAFF alert! 

[3] I think Gourry would make a good father....

[4] Who is not insane, by the way. And if she is, it's not because of Beastmaster or Xelloss.


	2. Veriem Torrent

**Death, Burial, Rebirth.**

**Prince of Roses**

**-2-**

Author's Note: Hello again. I'd like to thank my reviewers and reply to one of them, Schwarz. It's nice to see another Dynast fan. He's my favorite character. ^^. And as for the giving of power thing, it might not be real....but I just thought about it. As the most powerful mazoku, I assumed that Dynast might have access to Shabby's power. Dolphin only says "Dynast-sama" in that situation because she wants Dynast to listen to her and not give Zelas the power. She later calls him "brother" because she is annoyed that he did not follow her judgment. And no, they aren't on the same rank. When Phibrizzo was in charge, they would have been, but because he's dead, I assume Dynast gets the new rank. Well, thank you for you review and also let me thank my other reviewers, Dan Inverse and Sherra-sama.

Disclaimer: See chapter one. 

Seyrunn was abuzz with activity. The Crown Prince Philionel had just ceded the crown to his daughter, Princess Amelia. This was a shocking twist of events, because Phil still seemed to have quiet a few years in him, and the rightful heir to the throne, Phil's cousin Matthew, was still alive.  This decision was regarded mostly as senility by the aging prince, but they celebrated the new leader in any case. 

The crowning ceremony was occurring that night and Veriem had no intentions to miss it. He had always adored the princess with her regal looks and her fantastic hair. Besides, this was probably the event of a lifetime in Seyrunn, and he didn't want to miss it. Something exciting was bound to happen at the ceremony. 

Veriem Torrent was a kind looking man. He has short black hair and a big smile on his face.  His eyes were an olive green that had a certain shimmer to them. He dressed in traditional white Seyrunn silk robes, customary for priests or white magicians to wear. He wore a magic ring on every finger, each one sparkled and gave off a nice aura. He was also in possession of a large black jewel that glowed. He had tied this stone on the front of his robes. All in all, he looked very trustworthy.

Veriem left his house and began walking down the nice streets of Seyrunn, occasionally looking at a shop that had been set up. Women on the street often bowed to him, mistaking him for a priest. Veriem then saw the woman he had been looking for. Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunn, the soon to be Crown Princess was walking down the street, people bowing before her as she went.

Veriem smiled and bowed, "My lady, I must question you on something..."

"Go ahead, fair priest." Amelia said, nodding.

Veriem chuckled. "I'm afraid I am not a priest, princess. I am simply a traveling magician."

Amelia smiled. "It's good to see people wish to visit this fair city."

"Indeed. Now, I must ask you a question of grave importance."  Veriem said calmly.

Amelia nodded, pressing for him to continue.

"Would it be possible for mazoku to come to Seyrunn?" Veriem said with a sigh.

Amelia frowned. "I'm not going to lie to you, sir. Mazoku have lived here in the past..."

"But is this not the holy capital of the world?"  Veriem clucked his tongue and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, and in certain areas, mazoku are drastically less powerful."

Veriem shook his head. "I need to get to a place where there are no mazoku..."

"I think we all wish that, kind sir." Amelia sighed and walked away.

As he watched the regal princess walk down the road, Veriem heaved a great sigh.

"Damn it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina Inverse finished packing up her valuables.  Excited as she was about leaving on a new journey, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad about leaving Elmekia, which she had grown so very fond of. She also felt guilty about leaving her shop attended only by her son, Cray, who seems to have inherited Gourry's attention span. She also worried about her own magical skill, and how it may have decreased over the years. She also worried about how the world may have changed in the fifteen years she stayed in Elmekia. She also worried about why she was worrying...

~~~~~~~~~~~

"A new servant, Beastmaster?"

Xelloss and Zelas stood in the chambers of Wolf Pack Island. Zelas sat in her throne, sipping a cocktail.

"Yes. Grausherra gave me the power to create a new one..." Zelas replied, taking another sip.

Xelloss smiled. "It's nice to see that he's still on our side.'  
  


"Dolphin is suspicious, however..."

Xelloss shrugged. "Deep-Sea has always been a bit wary of you. I wouldn't think to much of it.."

"She's certainly eccentric, though. She was rumored to have supported Garv..." Zelas replied, lighting up a cigarette.

"That would explain why Seigram was working for Garv, though it was well known that he always had a loyalty problem." 

Zelas took a puff. "Seigram was working against the dark lord ages before Dolphin supposedly turned..."

"I doubt that she even did, Beastmaster. Just because she is a bit eccentric doesn't mean that she is a traitor."

Zelas raised an eyebrow. "It is also rumored that she is insane, though that rumor came from Her Holy Twitiness, Sherra."

Xelloss chuckled. "Sherra will ruin anyone reputation if it's convenient to her."

Zelas frowned. "However, I fear that Dolphin might be plotting against me."

"You shouldn't be so paranoid, Beastmaster. Once you have a general, Dolphin will know not to harass you."

"I also think that her stupid servants are more powerful than they let on..."

Xelloss grinned. "Carup and Trot? They're as useless as they are stupid. Dolphin is the only one with brains in her entire force. The rest are just brawn."

"I do fear that Dolphin may be able to use her psychic abilities against me..."

"Beastmaster, Dolphin is powerful, but not THAT powerful."

Zelas sighed and stuck her cigarette in her drink. "I do hope that I'll be able to create this new general...."

"It shouldn't be a problem, but if you're worried, I could get some minions to whip up a human sacrifice." 

"That would be nice."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Norst looked around Seyrunn. It was so pleasant and calm. So warm and happy. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I can see why most mazoku don't make this their home..." Norst said bitterly in a wheezy voice, fiddling with a strand of his long red hair.

Norst certainly looked intimidating. He was very tall and he had crimson red hair that fell over his shoulders. His eyes were narrow, beady and dark grey and he had a long nose that looked like it had been broken several times. His thin lips were pale and his skin was an unnatural tan color. He wore a long black coat and slick black gloves made from bat wings. His pants were very loose fitting and they flapped in the wind as his coat did. His boots were very old and worn grey boots that had spikes on the heels. 

As Norst walked down the avenues of Seyrunn, people stared at him. In a place like Seyrunn, it was not common to see such a ghastly figure. Norst glared at the people of Seyrunn as he walked past.

When Norst finally arrived at his destination, Seyrunn Castle, he heaved a sigh of relief. He hated traveling through a city full of warmth and love.

Norst walked up to the castle gate and the guards stood at attention.

"You may go ahead, Mr. Norst..."

"Thank you, guard." Norst replied, his raspy voice chilling the men to their bones. 

Norst entered the castle and walked up a spiral staircase to a large marble room where a jovial looking man with a beard was waiting for him.

"Mr. Norst! How nice it is to see you..." The man said.

"Greetings, Chancellor Marduke." Norst said smoothly.

"Who is this man, Chancellor?" Said a female voice.

"Oh! Princess Amelia!" Chancellor Marduke said, bowing before her.

Norst turned around to see a beautiful woman in her late twenties stand before him. She was very regal looking, with shoulder length black hair and her glittering white gown.

"Good morning, Princess." Norst said, bowing.

"Who is this man?" Amelia repeated.

"This is Norst, the new Court Librarian." Marduke said, smiling.

"I recognize him. He seems oddly familiar." Amelia said, looking at the frightening man.

"Perhaps you have seen a portrait of me in a herald..." Norst rasped, his narrow eyes glimmering darkly.

"Why would you been in a herald?" Amelia asked.

"I am a well-known scholar." Norst said simply.

"On what topic?"

Norst smiled a half-smile that made him look even more frightening. "The Mazoku and Ryuuzoku wars."

"How very intriguing."  Marduke smiled, then pointed to the door. "Shall I show you the library, Norst?"

"Yes, please do." Norst replied. "Goodbye, princess."

"Goodbye..." Amelia said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
